Library Competition
Library Competition Library Competition was a shenanigan in the Twitterverse. Summary Bookbot announced a Junior Writing Competition in this tweet. Anyone could enter the contest. The main theme of the contest was fire. Rules: * No plagiarism * Writing must be done before deadline * writing must be your own The prizes of the competiton would be: books Into the Fire and Green by Author for the first place; book Cyan Phospor by Author for the second place; bar of chocolate for the third place. The long awaited results for the contest were given on 30th August, 2019, and the winners were: First Place: Cedric Second Place: Watcher Third Place: Ling Entries Cedric Often attributed as the tool that brought Mankind out of the Stone Age, and begin the spark of revolution. To control fire is to be human. Created as a reaction between a fuel and oxygen. The very heat of a flame is enough to continually combust the fuel. But without oxygen, just like us humans, the fire will die. This can be used as a strong metaphor for our own mortality. A fun fact about fire, the strength of the gravitational pull near the fire affects the thickness and height of the delicate flame. This dazzling force of nature comes in many colors, but in nature, there are a fewcommon hues ranging from red to white. ''-Red is the coolest of the three.'' ''-Orange is hotter than red.'' ''-And white is the hottest, only occuring in extreme situations. '' How can fire start? Well, look no further than our Library's own Bookbot! After Alula froze herself, it can be assumed that Bookbot took up the mantle as resident Arsonist. Many times throughout the day YOU can see Bookbot light itself on fire, for very little reason. So come on down to the library now, abd see the wonder that is fire! (The Library is not responsible for any injuries gained during visit.) Ling Pain. The World Machine (unofficial entry) The following text was written for the competition, but was never submitted. You are not a living person. Therefore, I have no obligation to protect you from fire. I have seen more fires in my short existence than most people will see in a lifetime. This particular fire hasn’t happened yet, but it will someday. It is a typical day in the Refuge. Watcher sits at her desk pretending to work while watching her computer monitor, which is currently displaying a camera she has hidden outside. She loves that camera almost as much as she loves her stapler. When Watcher sees Alula entering the city, she immediately runs outside to retrieve her camera before remembering that its hiding place is supposed to be a secret. She can’t let anyone see it, or they’ll all know where her precious camera is kept. “Hey clock,” Alula calls, “I’m gonna burn your office down.” Suddenly, Watcher remembers that she left her stapler inside. “Wait!” She runs back inside and grabs her stapler, which chews on a piece of construction paper. Alula spots the construction paper and lights it on fire. The fearful stapler leaps into the air (don’t question it) and accidentally knocks the camera down. The lens shatters. The camera is dead. Watcher screams. In her anger, she accidentally steps on the burning construction paper, lighting herself on fire. The end. Watcher Firends What could I possibly say about the beginning? It doesn't take much to start it. Just one rapid move and the blame appears. Some people say that it's dangerous however, how can such a beautiful thing hurt?' ''' ''I'm sure that you will grow strong. One day your warmth will melt the coldest heart! Who cares that you can hurt? For once, I'm not alone. But for now you tiny spirit, continue your careless dance and don't hurry! I really enjoy your company. You're going down. It's not necessarily a bad thing but the light wood started to turn black. The truth is, everything has to come to an end. The match wasn't long enough to keep you with me forever. The last light faded away as nothing but darkness filled the room, leaving no trace of the blaze. The sore burnt fingers -which still held charred match- was the only memory left.